headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Origin
"Origin" is the eighteenth episode of season five of the supernatural drama series Angel and the 107th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Terrence O'Hara and written by Drew Goddard. It first aired on the WB Network on April 21st, 2004. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc five of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * Production code number: 5ADH18. * Actor Vincent Kartheiser is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Angel's line, "You got to do what you can to protect your family. I learned that from my father." is rather ironic since he killed his father upon first becoming a vampire. Angel: Lineage * This is the final appearance of Sahjhan; dies in this episode. Quotes * Illyria: You reek of frustration. Curls off of you like smoke. * Spike: Actually, love, we call that scotch. Twelve-year Lagavulin if I'm not mistaken. Good choice. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: She doesn't understand our world. She needs someone to guide her. She needs... * Angel: When was the last time you slept? You're not her savior. I need you here, working, not off drinking yourself into a coma, chasing ghosts. Fred's dead, Wes. You're still alive. Start acting like it. .... * Angel: You got to do what you can to protect your family. I learned that from my father. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: She's either counting oxygen molecules or analyzing the Petri dish she just put into her mouth. Or sleeping. I can never quite tell. * Angel: You sure this is a good idea? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: We have plenty of Petri dishes. .... * Angel: She really put a whole petri dish in her mouth? .... * Spike: Oh, old broody-pants got you wound up, eh? Keep in mind, he can't get laid without maybe going crazy. Makes it funny. .... * Connor: You almost broke that guy in half! That was awesome! Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Supervising producer * Ben Edlund - Supervising producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Fury - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Ross Berryman - Director of photography * Stuart Blatt - Production designer * Mark S. Westmore - Editor * Robert J. Kral - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:April, 2004/Episodes Category:Terrence O'Hara Category:Drew Goddard Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:Robert J. Kral Category:Stuart Blatt Category:Ross Berryman Category:Ben Wegner Category:Mark S. Westmore Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Mercedes McNab Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Vincent Kartheiser Category:Dennis Christopher Category:Jack Conley Category:Jim Abele Category:Adrienne Evans Category:Adam Baldwin Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified